


A Quiet Understanding

by wraith816



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith816/pseuds/wraith816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's this, more than the claps on the shoulder, more than that one awkward hug, more than anything, that finally says <i>Daniel's back</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Understanding

He isn't entirely sure why he stops Daniel from leaving, but he does it anyway, reaching out to grasp Daniel's wrist loosely, as if it hasn't been over a year since they could be in each other's personal space. Jack knows Daniel must be standing there, poised to go out Jack's front door, giving him that affectionate peer-over-the-glasses 'what is it, Jack?' look that seems to have survived the higher planes. He can't bring himself to glance at Daniel's face just yet, so instead he concentrates on his own hand, his tanned skin against Daniel's, not so different, anymore.

He can feel Daniel's pulse under his fingers; it's strong and steady and _there_ , not quite matching time with Jack's own rhythm. Slowly, lightly, Jack strokes his fingers across the patch of soft skin, imagining for a moment that he can distinguish the blood's warmth as it surges through fragile veins. It's this, more than the claps on the shoulder, more than that one awkward hug, more than anything, that finally says _Daniel's back_.

 _Daniel's back._ The words feel good in Jack's head...right, because after a desolate year, he can touch Daniel again, reach out and feel real flesh there instead of energy just mimicking a live man. Daniel's presence is all around him in a way that Jack couldn't feel in Baal's compound, or later, at Abydos. Daniel is a hot pulse, the scent of inoffensive Air Force issue soap, even breathing only slightly hampered by allergies. _Daniel's really back._

Daniel moves then, sliding his arm away just enough, so that his hand is in Jack's, their palms facing each other; they're holding hands. And now it's Daniel’s fingers that are stroking: soft, almost tickling brushes that trace the worn lines on Jack's palm. Daniel's fingers are slightly rough, and that strikes Jack as odd, that a new body - never used, never broken in – should already have calloused hands. He wonders what it would be like to taste those fingers, feel them against his tongue, to nip at them with his teeth before sucking them in.

There are things Jack wants to say now, things he really shouldn't say, at least not until sometime far into the future, when his resignation is on General Hammond's desk. _I need you, Daniel. It was hell without you, Daniel. I wish we could, Daniel._

 _I'm glad you're home, Daniel._

Jack looks up, his eyes finally resting on Daniel's face as he opens his mouth to speak. But then Daniel's hand is gently squeezing his, and Daniel's eyes are answering all those things that Jack's barely admitted to himself, let alone anyone else. _I know, Jack. I'm sorry, Jack. I understand, Jack._

 _I love you too, Jack._

Then Daniel pulls his hand away slowly, like he's reluctant to let the contact end. Jack can see it in the nervous look on Daniel's face now; their moment of quiet understanding is gone. They're back to where they were, with incomplete memories and awkwardness and hesitancy, all of it getting in the way. Daniel looks down, at anything but Jack's face.

"Well, I better get going; I'll see you on base tomorrow. Thanks for dinner." Daniel moves to open the door, but Jack's hand shoots out again, reaching for Daniel's hand, and this time, he has full knowledge of what he's doing.

"I’m glad you’re home, Daniel."


End file.
